Gallery:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb discover that their beloved pet platypus, Perry, is really a secret agent who battles the forces of evil daily. The boys team up with Perry on a grand adventure through a parallel universe where they must ultimately thwart an even more evil version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Read the full summary... Movie Images Introduction Phineas and Ferb locked (1).jpg Lawn Gnome.jpg Goozim Screaming.jpg Scream!.jpg Scream! 2.jpg Scream! 3.jpg Best.jpg Doofenshmirtz angry.jpg|Yeah? Well, welcome to my life! "Everything's Better with Perry" AtSD E3 pictures 01.jpg|"Earlier that day..." AtSD E3 pictures 02.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 03.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 04.jpg Perry awake.jpg ATSD Pic6.png AtSD E3 pictures 05.jpg|"Good morning, Perry..." AtSD E3 pictures 06.jpg|"... Now that's the way to wake up!" Phineas hugs perry.jpg|"This is gonna be the best day ever!" Everything Better With Perry Here.jpg|"We consider every day a plus to spend it with a platypus." Phineas Holds Perry Up.jpg|"We're always so ecstatic, 'Cause he's semi aquatic." Perry on Phineas's Head.jpg|"... Brings smiles to the both us." 54633.PNG 54634.PNG 54635.PNG Phineas Gets Stripes on Shirt in Morning.jpg|"Life's never fuddie duddy..." 54636.PNG 54637.PNG Ferb Gets Dressed in the Morning.jpg|".. With our webfooted buddy!" Dance with Perry.JPG|"When we're brushing our teeth..." Phin, Ferb, Perry Brushing Teeth.jpg|"It's better." marching with perry.JPG|"Tying our shoes..." tying shoes.JPG|"Oh Yeah!" "It's better." combing Ferb's hair.JPG|"Combing our hair..." Phineas and Ferb Dancing in EBwP.jpg|"It's better." grilled cheese.jpg|"Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar." Frame of P&F blinking.JPG|"Blinking our eyes..." Dance with Perry.JPG|"It's better." breathing in and out.JPG|"Breathing in and out..." ferb much better.JPG|"It's better." sitting in a chair.JPG|"Sitting in a chair..." It's better.jpg|"It's better." Taking a Bath is Just a Little Bit Wetter.jpg|"... and taking a bath is just a little bit wetter!" Everything's better with perry.jpg|"Every day is such a dream..." Phineas's fixed hair.png|"...when you start it with a monotreme." ferb belts it out.JPG|"He's duckbilled..." beaver tailed and hairy.JPG|"...and he's beaver-tailed and hairy." you know he's hairy.JPG|"You know he's hairy!" Phineas looking at Perry.JPG|"Everything's better with Perry." PFAT2D Image8.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch21.jpg Phineas and Ferb Imitate Perry's Chatter.jpg everything is better.JPG Perry Golf.jpg we just wanna tell you perry.JPG Adopting Perry Flashback AT2D pic.jpg Pf3.jpg O.W.C.A. Animal Shelter.jpg OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg Animal Shelter Cat Looks at Young Phineas.jpg|"This one's looking at you, Phineas...." Animal Shelter Dog Looks at Young Ferb.jpg|"....This one's looking at you, Ferb...." Candace looks at the fish.png Nothing Wants to Look at Young Candace.jpg|"Why won't anything look at me?!" Little Phineas and Ferb see Perry.jpg Baby Perry at Animal Shelter.jpg|Bartholemew! Flynn-fletcher Family.jpg The Flynn-Fletchers Buy a Platypus.jpg What would you even name a platypus?.jpg Little Phineas and Ferb "Bartholomew!".jpg Perry's Locket.png Platypus Badminton and Meeting Doofenshmirtz Jeremy and his Father in the Morning.jpg 311629 114072778697509 100002843614467 72968 234324949 n.jpg Candace looks in the mirror.jpg Baseball hit.png Ferb Reads Platypus Baseball Book.jpg Ferb with a book.png 71D93CDB-DCE0-4B01-AD0C-10A92CB562F2.png FDAADBB2-BA51-4A02-90F6-ADCAF9B2D30B.png Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.JPG|"Hi, Perry. Can I try?" Nice shot Isabella.JPG|"Nice shot, Isabella!" Phineas,baljeet,buford.jpg|"Did somebody lose a ball?" AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 08.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 23.jpg Agent P Goes Down Tubes with Agent Pinky.jpg OWCA Agent Transit System.jpg Monagram with Perry.jpg Carl at the OWCA Animal Shelter.jpg Monogram with Black Hair.jpg Carlwithoutglasses.jpg PFAT2D Image9.jpg AT2D Still1.jpg CarlHeadache.jpg Candace with unicorn.jpg Candace next to the window.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 10.jpg Brand New Rocket.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 11.jpg Pf1.jpg Platypult ready to be used.jpg Isabella, baljeet, Candace, and Stacy.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 13.jpg|Phineas and Ferb notice that they're going to crash at Doofenshmirtz's building AT2D Image28.jpg|Phineas commending that the building looks a lot like Ferb's head NormCameoIn2ndDimension.png AtSD DXD promo 1.jpg|Doof starting up his Other-Dimension-inator (to no avail) AT2D Still2.jpg|"Well, I just fixed it, it can't be broken already." Shuttlecock crash landing.jpg|Phineas and Ferb crashlanding their shuttlecock onto the inator PnFanddoof.png|Phineas apologizing for the damages he and Ferb caused AtSD E3 pictures 14.jpg|Phineas and Ferb offering to help Doofenshmirtz repair the machine AT2D Still3.jpg|Perry is shocked to see that Phineas and Ferb have arrived at Doof's place AT2D Image5.jpg|Perry being forced to remain in pet mode OWCH!.png|Perry biting Doof's finger (much to Phineas and Ferb's anger) Perry Pees on the Couch.jpg|Perry peeing on the couch to get the boys to leave (to no avail) PFAT2D Image10.jpg|"You know, it's kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point. I guess he's not coming." AT2D Sneak Peak Image1.jpg|Doof starts up his inator, which finally powers up for realsies AtSD DXD promo 4.jpg|"Behold......" AtSD E3 pictures 15.jpg|".....the mind-blowing first images beyond our dimensional reality!!" Doof Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg|Doof watches in delight as his machine is finally working Phineas and Ferb Look at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg|Phineas and Ferb are doing the same Perry Looks at the Other Dimension-inator.jpg|Perry gets uncomfortable by this turn of event 2nd Dimension Couch.jpg|"It's a... it's a couch. That's a bit anti-climatic." Doof Thinks of Swapping Couches.jpg|"Let's swap my couch for that one!" Pf4.jpg|Doof entering through the portal into the other dimension AT2D Sneak Peak Image4.jpg|"Ummm...." Entering the 2nd Dimension AT2D Sneak Peak Image5.jpg|"Woah, awesome!" AT2D Sneak Peak Image6.jpg|Doof noticing an alternative Monogram 2nd Dimension Monogram.jpg Doof Running to Phin & Ferb.jpg The 2nd Dimension.jpg|"Hey, Dr. D., check this out..." Hey Dr. D. check this out.png|"...... you're famous here!" 2nd Dimension view of Doofenshmirtz Theater.png|Aerial view of 2nd Dimension with Doofenshmirtz as their leader. Alternative Doofenshmirtz's statue as their supreme leader.png|Alternative Doofenshmirtz statue as their leader. Alt. Doof's statue says "OBEY ME".png|Statue says "OBEY ME" Doof's Closet Store.jpg Doofenshmirtz-2 fountain.png everyone gets off the train.png|"Get off!" DoofMonorail.png|Everyone gets off the train. AT2D Sneak Peak Image8.jpg Doof Notices Doofenshmirtz Blimp.jpg|"Heinz Doofenshmirtz..." AT2D Sneak Peak Image9.jpg|"... Your leader?" AT2D Sneak Peak Image10.jpg|Perry is horrified that this Tri-State Area has been taken over by Doofenshmirtz-2 AT2D Image1.jpg|"A whole Tri-State Area where I am already in charge! Yeah!" DoofHitsTheJackpot.png|Doof is delighted that he actually succeeded on his scheme for once. Doof with MM AtSD.png|"Oh, you're from another dimension? Well then, he'll probably want to see you, he's into that freaky sorta stuff. So I just sit here and AHH!!!.JPG Scared Doofenshmirtz.jpg A1.PNG|''Doof Doof Doof'' LawnGnomes.jpg|''Doof Doof Doof'' LawnGnomes2.jpg|''Bask in his glory, Kneel at his feet'' Doofenshmirtz happy after hi-fiving a goat.jpg|''You're in for such a treat'' ATSD - Doof's Dream.jpg|''He's Doofenshmirtz!'' AtSD DXD promo 5.jpg|"That was AWESOME!" Doofenshmirtz arrives at Doofenshmirtz-2 desk.png Doofenshmirtz stops at 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's Desk.png|Doofemshmirtz stops at the 2nd desk of Doofenshmirtz 2. A chair turns around to unveil the Tri-State Area leader.png|A chair unveils the alternative leader of the Tri-State Area. The 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area alternative leader reveals to be Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|The 2nd Dimension leader reveals as Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Alright, who's interrupting my.png|"Alright, who's interrupting my..." 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz pauses for a second.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz stops and looks at the 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz They Both Hmm as they look each other.png|"Hmmmm.....?" They stand up to switch seats.png|Two Doofenshmirtzs get up to switch seats Doofenshmirtz gets the 2nd Doof's seat while 2nd Dimension Doof gets the visitor seat.png They sit down and "hmm" at each other.png|"Hmmm..." They get up and switch seats again.png|They stand up and starting to switch seats. They go back to their original seats where they both sat.png|Two Doofenshmirtzs go back to their original spots where they're from. Both Doofenshmirtzs prepare to sit back at their own seats.png Both Doofenshmirtzs say "Hmm" for the last time.png|"Hmmmm....." Do I know you?.png|"Do I know you?" Yeah, I'm you from another dimension.png|"Yeah, I'm you from another dimension." Well that would explain the handsomeness.png|"Well that would explain the handsomeness." Right back atcha, big guy.png|"Right back atcha, big guy." Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?.png|"Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?" Doofenshmirtz frowns after the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz asks the original Doofenshmirtz a question.png I suppose so.png|"I suppose so." The Original Doofenshmirtz thinking.png "Brand New Best Friend" The Start of "Brand New Best Friend" song.png|"Brand New Best Friend" song starting Do you want some rice pudding?.png|''Do you want some rice pudding?'' Heinz feels disgusted of the rice pudding.png Blech, no, that's gross!.png|''Blech, no, that's gross!'' It was a test.png|''It was a test.'' 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz pushes the rice pudding off his desk.png The 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz opens the pink box to unveil Almond Brittle for the original Doofenshmirtz.png Almond brittle?.png|''Almond brittle?'' Original Doofenshmirtz gets excited and suprised.png Ooh, I love it the most!.png|''Ooh, I love it the most!'' Me too!.png|(Spoken Line):Me too! Original Doofenshmirtz close up during "Brand New Best Friend".png Do you collect coins?.png|''Do you collect coins?'' Cuts back to the Original close up of Two Doofenshmirtzs during a musical number.png The 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz pulls out a jar of coins from his desk.png Yeah, just in case.png|''Yeah, just in case'' Cuts to three vending machines during a musical number.png Their Heads and arms pop out from the vending machines as robots.png Three vending machines as robots.png|Vending Machines as Robots Cuts to Two Doofenshmirtzs dancing with the vending machines as robots.png|Both Doofenshmirtzs dancing with their hats and canes inclunding the Vending Machines. Vending machines become the dominant race.jpg|''...vending machines become the dominant race!'' AT2D Still5.jpg|''I've been alone all these years, with my irrational fears.'' ABBF.jpg|''But now before me I see, someone with whom I agree.'' AtSD DXD promo 9.jpg|''I've found a brand new best friend...'' 320266 114133285358125 100002843614467 73220 1558571471 n.jpg|''... and it's me!'' AtSD DXD promo 6.jpg|''I've found a brand new best friend...'' AtSD DXD promo 10.jpg|''... and it's me!'' AtSD DXD promo 7.jpg|As Sherlock Holmes and Watson Doofparody1.jpg|As Laverne and Shirley The two Doofs as two BnW chraracters.jpg|as Ralph and Ed Doofparody2.jpg|As Ishtar. IThoughtIBeTaller.png|''I thought I be taller.'' IThoughtIHadBothMyEyes.png|''I've been told I slouch. I though I had both my eyes.'' ItIsInThisPouch.png|''It's in this pouch.'' Doof point.jpg|"Ouch! You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eye-patch." ATSD Pic4.png|"Yeah?" LlamaWearYouOut.png|''Do Lamas wear you out?'' CamelsOrSheep.png|''Are they camels or sheep?'' DoofLorenzo.jpg|''No, I meant Lorenzo...'' DoofsandMeap.jpg|''Oh, that's right, he played Meap!'' IKnowAllAboutU.jpg|''Now I know all about you....'' 2D Doof with Drumsticks.jpg|''... and you know all about me!'' Doof with Drumsticks.jpg|''Ooh-wee-ooh!!'' DoofViolinist.jpg|''And now before me I see, someone with whom I agree.'' DoofsCoocking.jpg|''I've found a brand new best friend...'' AtSD DXD promo 8.jpg|''... and it's me!'' DoofStanleyOlie.jpg|''I've found a brand new best friend...'' DoofP&F.jpg|''... and it's me!'' DoofsAstaireyRogers.jpg|''Now that I have found you....'' DoofsDancing.jpg WeCanBeaDuo.jpg|''..... we can be....." The two Doofs as the Lone Ranger and Tonto.jpg|''..... a duo!'' DoofLewisandClark.jpg|''That's right!'' Doof & Doof-2 Hold Up 2 Fingers - A Brand New Best Friend.jpg|''Twice the evil!'' Doof Duet.jpg|''Double Doofenshmirtz!'' Doof.jpg|''Coming at you Fridays!'' Perry's Secret Revealed Cuts back to 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's Office along with the original Doofenshmirtz.png|The scene shows Doofenshmirtz (left) takling to the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz. So what you're telling me is you're still not ruler of your Tri-State Area?.png|"So what you're telling me is you're still not ruler of your Tri-State Area?" Yeah?.png|''(Akwardly):"Yeah?" Well obviously YOU did not have to deal with MY nemesis, Perry the Platypus!.png|"Well obviously YOU did not have to deal with MY nemesis, Perry the Platypus!" Oh didn't I?.png|"Oh didn't I?" Observe!.png|"Observe!" Doofenshmirtz turns his head to look at 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's creation.png|He turns his head to observe 2nd Dimension Doof's invention. Doofenshmirtz looks surprised at 2nd Dimension Doof's Perry the Platypus creation.png|Doofenshmirtz looks shocked and surprised due to his satisfaction. What is it?.png|"What is it?" The 2nd Dimension Perry the Playtpus walks up to 2nd Doof's command and introduction.png SalutingDoof.jpg|"This... is Perry the Platyborg." He was once my nemesis, but now, he is general of my army!.png|"He was once my nemesis, but now, he is general of my army!" The original Doofenshmirtz still shocked and surprised at Perry the Platyborg as 2nd Dimension Doof's general.png Wow, you are good!.png|"Wow, you are good!" ThatWasAwesome2.png|Phineas, Ferb, and Perry arriving to Doof-2's office. The Original Doofenshmirtz is sad while the the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz begins to get mad.png Ugh, now who's interrupting me?.png|"Ugh, now who's interrupting me?" Remind me to berate my Indentured Executive Assistant!.png|"Remind me to berate my Indentured Executive Assistant!" The Original Doofenshmirtz looks suprised after they boys arrived at 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's office along with their pet platypus.png No, no, man, it's cool.png|"No, no, man, it's cool." They're with me.png|"They're with me." Hey, guys!.png|"Hey, guys!" Whoops!.png|"Whoops!" 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz grabs Heinz Doofenshmirtz's white lab coat collar.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz grabs the original Doofenshmirtz's white lab coat collar. 2nd Dimesnion Doofenshmirtz pulls him back with the collar he grabbed.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz threatens the original Doofenshmirtz.png|Doof gets threatened by 2nd Dimension Doof. You dare to bring a secret agent in here?.png|"You dare to bring a secret agent in here?" This boy's a secret agent?.png|"This boy's a secret agent?" The quiet one?.png|"The quiet one?" This plant?.png|"This plant?" The platypus!.png|"The platypus!" That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!.png|"That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!" Oh, oh this rich!.png|"Oh, oh this rich!" I see what's going on here.png|"I see what's going on here." You, you really think that he's your pet, don't you?.png|"You, you really think that he's your pet, don't you?" AtSD E3 pictures 22.jpg|Perry remaining in pet mode, despite Doof-2 exclaiming his true identity to the boys 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz prepares to slide his desk away to say the answer on original Perry the Platypus.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz stands up as he slides his desk away.png WRONG!.png|"WRONG!" 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz turning around to look at the boys after tossing the desk to other side 1.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz turning around to look at the boys after tossing the desk to other side 2.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz turning around to look at the boys after tossing the desk to other side 3.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz turning around to look at the boys after tossing the desk to other side 4.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz turning around to look at the boys after tossing the desk to other side 5.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz turning around to look at the boys after tossing the desk to other side 6.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz turning around to look at the boys after tossing the desk to other side 7.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz turning around to look at the boys after tossing the desk to other side 8.png He's using you.png|"He's using you." 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's close up.png|2nd Dimension Doof's Closeup You're just his cover, he's a secret agent!.png|"...you're just his cover, he's a secret agent!" Here, here, let me prove it.png|"Here, here, let me prove it." 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's Closeup cuts back to the same scene with the 1st Dimension visitors.png|2nd Dimension Doof's close up finishes after revealing Perry the Platypus's true occupation. They look up at the ceiling while 2nd Dimension Dr.Doofenshmirtz calls his General of the army.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz points up to call his General General Platyborg, come down here at once!.png|"General Platyborg, come down here at once!" 2nd Dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz points down after calling his General army leader.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz points exactly for the General leader to be here. He'll be here in just a minute, and then.png|"He'll be here in just a minute, and then..." Perry the Platyborg is about to land on the ground after being called and aided by 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz.png|Perry the Platyborg arrives Perry the Platyborg lands on 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's foot.png|Perry the Platyborg accidentally lands on 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's foot. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz yelps in pain after Perry the Platyborg accidentally lands on his foot.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz yelps in pain after Perry the Platyborg steps his foot by accident. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz jumps as he holds his foot in pain.png 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz glares at Perry the Platypus.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz glares and looks at Perry the Platypus Alright Platyborg.png|"Alright Platyborg..." Perry the Platyborg and 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's closeup.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and Perry Close up 2nd Dimension Doof puts his hurt foot down after his sidekick leader accidentally lands on his foot.png|2nd Dimension Doof puts his hurt foot down after his sidekick accidentally lands on his foot. 2nd Dimension Doof points at Perry the Platypus.png|2nd Dimension Doof points to Perry the Platypus You see that platypus?.png|"...you see that platypus?" Perry the Platyborg turns his head to Perry the Platypus.png|2nd Dimension Perry the playtpus faces the 1st Dimension Perry. You know what to do.png|"You know what to do." Platyborg hits perry.png|Platyborg hits Perry (to no avail). Phineas yells at platyborg.png|"What was that for?!" 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz looks suspicious.png|2nd Doof looks confused Told ya!.png|"Told ya!" 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz glares suspiciously.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz finds it very suspiciously 2nd Dimesion Doofenshmirtz still glaring and thinking about Perry.png|2nd Doof still glaring suspiciously on Perry's secret identity Wait, let me try something.png|"Wait, let me try something." 2nd Dimension Doof points at Phineas and Ferb.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz reveals his idea to attack Phineas and Ferb. 2nd Dimension Doof calls Platyborg.png|"Platyborg..." Do the same thing to those two boys.png|"...do the same thing to those two boys." Doofenshmirtz says "What?".png|"What?" AtSD E3 pictures 17.jpg|Perry finally blows his cover as Platyborg is about to attack the boys. AtSD E3 pictures 18.jpg|Perry punching Platyborg to protect the boys. AtSD E3 pictures 19.jpg|Perry's karate chop AtSD E3 pictures 20.jpg|"Perry?" Doofenshmirtz looks surprised after revealing Perry's true identity.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz successfully reveals Perry's cover identity YES!.png|"YES!" I knew it!.png|"I knew it!" Wait a minute, I'm confused.png|"Wait, wait a minute, I'm confused." Why does their platypus fight so good?.png|"Why does their platypus fight so good?" Doofenshmirtz looks surprised after Perry put his fedora to reveal his true identity.png|1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz looks surprised after Perry the platypus puts his agent fedora hat on PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!.png|"PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!" 2nd Dimension Doof sarcastically glares at 1st Dimension Doof.png|2nd dimension Doofenshmirtz glares at 1st dimension Doofenshmirtz sarcastically 2nd Dimension Doof says "Really?".png|"Really?" 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz says "What?".png|"What?" 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz face palms.png|2nd Dimension Doof facepalms after Doofenshmirtz says "What" 2nd Dimension Doof sighs in exasperation.png|2nd Dimension Doof sighs in exasperation Phineas-and-Ferb-Across-The-Second-Dimension.jpg 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz points to Phineas, Ferb, and Perry the platypus.png|2nd Doof points to the boys from the 1st Dimension. Get them!.png|"Get them!" Two armored robots appear after Doof-2 orders them to attack the boys.png|Doof-2's henchmen robots appear Two armored bots prepare to attack the boys.png|The Norm Bots charge at the boys under 2nd Dimension Doof's orders. AtSD E3 pictures 25.jpg|Perry and the boys about to be taken in by the Norm Bots AtSD E3 pictures 26.jpg|"You're a SECRET AGENT?!" skull flying.png Doof-2 notices a skull sliding to the edge of the window.png|Doof 2 sees a skull sliding to the window escape edge hatch Doof-2 turns his head to the bot guards.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz turns his head to his minion robots Hey, be careful with that!.png|"Hey, be careful with that!" Normbot1.png 2nd Dimension Doof watches Phineas explaining Perry that he fights Doofenshmirtz every day.png|Doof-2 watches Phineas explaing their pet platypus's secret reveal Doof-1 walks over there while the camera follows his movement.png|1st Dimension Doof walks next to his counterpart from the 2nd Dimension No, he fights me.png|"No, he fights me." He doesn't really know this guy.png|"He doesn't really know this guy." AT2D Phineas yelling at Perry.jpg|Phineas is mad at Perry for his double life The Camera shows Doof-2 along with Perry the Platyborg watches the boys at the edge of the window.png|2nd Dimension Doof and Perry the Platyborg watches the boy along with their pet platypus about to meet their demise But you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?!.png|"...but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?!" Doof-2's bots appear behind the camera.png|Perry and the boys being surrounded by Doof-2, Platyborg, and the Norm-Bots Doof-2 and his bots.png Doof-2's bots prepares to arrest the boys.png|Doof-2's bots prepare to capture Phineas, Ferb, and Perry the platypus He peed on the couch.JPG|"Well, he ''did pee on the couch." imagesCA3VC1LM.jpg|"Wait a sec, I just realized something that was a conscious choice! You peed on my couch!" Perry lol.png|An embarrassed Perry shrugs at Doof, assuring it was nothing personal against him ThatWasNotEnough.png|"No, that's wasn't enough!" 310834 114072828697504 100002843614467 72971 1921436589 n.jpg|"That's when you should've put on your little hat, not NOW after we've gone into THIS MESS!!" Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all this out in prison.png|"Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all this out in prison." Guards?.png|"Guards?" After Agent P pushes the brain freeze button, 2nd Dimension Doof about to have his brain freeze.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz is about to have a brain freeze after Agent P pushes the brain freeze button Ahh!.png|"Ahh!" Doof-2 puts both hands and grabs his head for a few seconds.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz grabs his head and puts his hands for brain freeze Brain freeze!.png|"Brain freeze!" Doof-2 gets distracted by Perry the platypus.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's distraction ATSD Pic1.png AT2D Angry Phineas.jpg|"I don't want your pamphlet!" AT2D Image10.jpg|Platyborg and a Norm Bot spotting the three trying to escape Platyborg.PNG|Platyborg dives down to catch the trio AT2D image15.jpg|"Uh-oh." AT2D Image16.jpg AT2D Image17.jpg|Platyborg turns around to catch them again He's coming back around.jpg|"He's coming back around!" AT2D Image18.jpg ATSD Pic7.png|"You have got to be kidding me..." Oh for cryin out loud.png|Oh for crying out loud! What.PNG|"What, they didn't teach you how to get out of this in the spy school?" 302791 256564607699441 231798080176094 871283 4450243 n.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch11.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Platyborg.jpg|Platyborg ready to fight Perry turns the skull to face Platyborg.jpg Platyborg.png PlatyborgEvilSmile.png PunchingPerryHD.jpg|Platyborg punches Perry in the face Kick It Up a Notch - Agent P.jpg ,bmnbmnbmn.png|"Wow, saved by unconventional architecture." ghfghfhgfhgfhgfhgfhg.png ghfhgfhgfhg.png normbot damged.png Both Doofenshmirtz's watch Perry the playtpus walking away from Doof-2's headquarters.png|Above the Doof-2's headquarters, both Doofenshmirtz's watch Agent P escape along with the boys while looking at a opened window latch Both Doof's say "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!".png|''Both:'' "Curse you..." Close up on Doof-1 and Doof-2 above the headquarters of 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz.png|Close up on both Doof's Both Doof's finish saying "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!".png|"...Perry the platypus!" Doof-1 glares at his alternate dimension self.png|Doof-1 turns his head to Doof-2 Doof-1 says "Jinx!".png|"Jinx!" Doof-2 turns his head to his 1st dimension self.png|Doof-2 turns his head to Doof-1 You owe me a soda!.png|"You owe me a soda!" Doof-2 gets slighty angry at Doof-1.png|2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz gets annoyed by 1st Dimension Doofenshmirtz after jinxing his alternate self taxicab.png|"Fourth and main!" platyborg pays.png|Platyborg paying for the taxi fare wcieczka przed robotami.jpg|The boys and Perry evading from the Norm Bots it looks like they're gone.png|"It looks like they're gone." phineas yelling at perry.png|"You're a secret agent, and you've been living with us this whole time?!" Finding 2nd Dimension Selves AtSD E3 pictures 37.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 38.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 39.jpg phineas makes an idea.jpg|"Let's go find us!" We are not done wth this.png|"We are not done with this conversation!!" Cuts to Doof-1 in a school desk while Doof-2 lectures his 1st dimension ego.png|The scene shows Doof-2 lecturing Doof-1 So tell me, other-dimension me.png|"So tell me, other-dimension me." Doof-2 turns his head to point a picture of Perry in pet mode with his long stick to Doof-1.png|Doof-2 shows a picture of Perry the Platypus in pet mode to understand Doof-1's intentions. What do you see here?.png|''(Uses a teacher stick to point the picture of Perry in pet mode):'' "What do you see here?" An ordinary platypus.png|"An ordinary platypus." Doof-2 shows the next picture of Perry in agent mode to Doof-1.png|Doof-2 shows the next picture of Perry the Playtpus as a secret agent to Doof-1. And now what do you see?.png|"And now what do you see?" 1st dimension Doofenshmirtz saying "Perry the Platypus!".png|''(Gasps):'' "Perry the Platypus!" You know, I'm starting to see why you haven't become ruler in your dimension.png|"You know, I'm starting to see why you haven't become ruler in your dimension." Alright, Mr. "Eviler than Thou", how did you manage to take over the Tri-State Area, anyway?.png|"Alright, Mr. "Eviler than Thou", how did you manage to take over the Tri-State Area, anyway?" Simple.png|"Simple." I used an army of big, scary robots.png|"I used an army of big, scary robots." Doof-2 shows Doof-1 his army of Normbots.png|Doof-2 shows his massive army of Norm-Bots to take over the Tri-State Area of Doof-2's plan. The heads from the robots convert to Norm heads.png|The Norm-Bots reveal their original heads Aerial Shot of the Normbots.png|Aerial shot of Doof-2's gigantic massive army of Normbots We should do lunch sometime!.png|"We should do lunch sometime!" The Norm heads reverted back to armored heads.png|The Norm heads revert themselves back to their armored bot style. Doofenshmirtz-1 looks surprised at Doofenshmirtz-2's army of Normbots.png|Doofenshmirtz-1 petrified after unveiling Doof-2's massive army to take over the Tri-State Area. Wow, that is scary.png|"Wow, that is scary." AT2D Image27.jpg|Doof demanding to know why Doof-2 is so much better being evil than him True evil is born through pain and loss.png|"True evil is born through pain and loss." Doof-2 puts his hand over his heart to tell his backstory.png|Doofenshmirt-2 puts his hand on chest to tell his backstory. Doof-2 turns his head to the right of his direction.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 turns his head to his left side. You see, when I was a small boy back in Gimmelshtump.png|"You see, when I was a small boy back in Gimmelshtump..." Flashback of young Doof-2 playing with his toy train.png|Doof-2's Flashback I had a toy train.png|''(Narrating during flashback): "...I had a toy train." Cuts to the next scene showing Doof-2 sadly staring at the toy train tracks.png|Cuts to the scene where young Doofenshmirtz-2 staring at the train tracks Then one day, I lost it.png|(Narrating):'' "Then one day, I lost it." Choo Choo?.png|"Choo Choo?" Cuts to the present day of Doofenshmirtz-1 and Doofenshmirtz-2 in the scene.png|End of Doofenshmirtz's 2 flashback Doofenshmirtz-1 looks awkwardly for a few seconds.png Doofenshmirtz-1 looks at Doof-2.png That's-That's it?.png|"That's... That's it?" What do you mean?.png|"What do you mean?" That's your emotionally scarring backstory?.png|"That's your emotionally scarring backstory?" That's your great tragedy?.png|"That's your great tragedy?" ThatIsAllYouGot.png|Doof criticizing Doof-2's backstory, as he finds it to be very ridiculous Doof-2 listens to Doof-1's tragic backstory about his life.png|Doof-2 being unmoved by Doof's disapproval over his "so-called" backstory of losing his toy train End of flashback of Doof-1's tragic backstory of his childhood.png|End of Doof-1's tragic backstory flashback Well, how did you feel when you lost that toy train?.png|"Well, how did you feel when you lost that toy train?" Well, I never lost that toy train.png|"Well, I never lost that toy train." Well, maybe if you had, you would've done better.png|"Well, maybe if you had, you would've done better..." Since you have neglected to take over YOUR Tri-State Area.png|"Since you have neglected to take over YOUR Tri-State Area..." Doof-2 turns around and finishes his statement on taking over the 1st dimension of the Tri-State Area.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 turns around behind Doof-1 to finish his plan on taking over the Tri-State Area I think I'll go over there and give it a shot myself.png|"I think I'll go over there and give it a shot myself." Doof-1 says "Great!".png|"Great!" We can be a team!.png|"We can be a team!" Doof-2's facial expression after Doof-1's suggestion on working as a team.png Doofenshmirtz-2 looks at Doof-1 with his only eye.png Yeah, right, a team.png|''(Sarcastic): "Yeah, right, a team." Doofenshmirtz-1 noticed Doof-2's sarcassim on agreeing working with 1st dimension Doof.png Wait, was that sarcasm?.png|"Wait, was that sarcasm?" Doofenshmirtz-2 rolled his eyes after Doof-1 asked his alternate evil self.png Noooooo!.png|(Sarcastic): "No..." Yeah, right there, I'm pretty sure that's my voice when I'm being sarcastic.png|"Yeah, right there, I'm pretty sure that's my voice when I'm being sarcastic." Doof-2 looks away from Doof-1 after asking his alternate evil self if he's sarcastic.png 2d city.png nbghjgjhgfjh.png|"Well, this should be our street..." kbghkvhgcxfdszs.png|"...but it sure looks different." dxsfdsdsfd.png|Phineas and Ferb get out of the trash cans. AT2D Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence-2 telling the boys to get inside before leaving for work I'm off to the factory.png|"I'm off to the factory." etwerwerqwr.png|"See you next week!" wetwrwretertg.png Let's go find us!.jpg Linda 2nd dimension.jpg|"Boys, I thought you were in your rooms. Get inside!" GetYourDooferallsBackOn.jpg|"And get your Dooferalls back on before someone sees you." Mom-2ndDimension.jpg|"If you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement." 400px-Doff.jpg|Doofopoly AT2D PHOTO.jpg|Phineas and Ferb meeting their 2nd Dimension selves 311239 114072888697498 100002843614467 72975 1218499858 n.jpg|Phineas-2 hugging Perry, believing him to be the Perry of their dimension until Phineas corrects him. Ferb and Ferb-2 sad.jpg|Ferb and Ferb-2 shedding tears after seeing Phineas-2 hugging Perry 308474 110304339074353 100002843614467 56464 2917673 n.jpg|Phineas-2 admitting that Perry-2 has been gone for a long time AT2D Image2.jpg Phineas,Phineas, Perry and candace.png ATSD - Phineas and Perry with Alt. Phineas and Alt. Candace.jpg|"Are there four of you in this room?" Candace denies.png|"I see nothing, I have plausible deniability." Perry_Shrugging.PNG|Perry feeling a little embarrassed about the topic of his litter box. "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" and "I Walk Away" Phineas-2.jpg Phineas & Ferb - Across The 2nd Dimension-Official Trailer- 108.jpg phineas starts a song.jpg PhineasandaltPF.jpg|''The days are longer... TheNightsAreShorter.jpg|''... the nights are shorter...'' TheSunIsSinning.jpg|''... the sun is shining!'' SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg|''It's noticeably warmer!'' Kite flying A2SD.JPG|''It's summer, every single moment is worth its weigh in gold!'' PhineasSummer1.jpg|''Summer, it's like the world's best story...'' PhineasSummer2.jpg|''... and it's waiting to be told.'' Ballpit Kid and Pedro.JPG|''It's ice cream cones...'' PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg|''... and cherry soda dripping down your chin...'' HNI_0056.JPG|''Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat.'' HNI_0053.JPG|''Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet.'' HNI_0055-2.JPG HNI_0059.JPG Surfing.png|''It's also... surfing tidal waves...'' Nanobots.png|''... creating nanobots...'' Frankinsien's brain.png|''... or locating Frankenstein's brain...'' A doo-doo bird.png|''... finding a dodo bird...'' Painting the lot.png|''...painting a continent...'' Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|"Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast." Alternate Backyard.png|The 2nd Dimension backyard. Ferb playing Summer.png|Ferb playing the guitar. Summer Swinging.png|''It's summer....'' Summer.jpg|''... every single moment is worth its weigh in gold!'' Phineas and Ferb Sand Castles (2).jpg|''Summer, it's like the world's best story...'' Phineas and Ferb Kite Flying (2).jpg|''... and it's waiting to be told.'' HNI_0063.JPG HNI_0064.JPG HNI_0065-1.JPG Screenshot - KickItUpANotch25.jpg|''It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin...'' Summer Where Do We Begin - Phin & Ferb with Yellow Background.jpg|''It's summer....'' 2nd Dimension P&F dancing.PNG|''.... man, where do we begin?'' Phineas red background - AT2D.PNG Summer (where do we begin) ending.PNG|''It's summer....'' Phineas summer.jpg|''.... man, where do we begin?'' Wow,_summer_sounds_like_a_blast.jpg|"Wow. Summer sounds like a blast." Perry walks to the living room of Phineas-2 and Ferb-2's house.png|Perry the platypus walks to the living room Perry-1 watches an announcement of Doof-2's Evil News Update on TV.png|Perry the Platypus noticed the TV turned on in living room Doof-2 on TV Close up.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 on TV This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus.png|"This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus." Perry-1 looks up on Doof-2 on TV during close up.png|Perry the Platypus watches Doof-2's Evil News Update on TV If you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends.png|"If you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends." TV shows captured footage of the 1st dimension kids and their pet platypus.png|Captured footage shows Phineas, Ferb, and Perry the Platypus in Doof-2's office Cuts back to Doof-2 on Evil News Update while Perry noticed his true identity.png If you don't, all bets are off.png|"If you don't, all bets are off." AT2D Evil News Update Image21.jpg|Perry attempts to sneak out to turn himself to 2nd Doofenshmirtz in exchange for the boys' safety. Phineas telling perry to leave.png|Unaware of Perry's reasons, Phineas disowns Perry after catching him trying to sneak away again, telling him to leave. Perry sadly walking away.JPG|Perry is very depressed that he's been disowned by the boys for his double life.|link=Perry the Platypus I Walk Away.jpg|As Perry walks through the rain to turn himself in to 2nd Doofenshmirtz, he laments over the loss of his relationship with the boys. Meeting the Resistance 2 sets of P&F staring at Normbot.jpg|Okay, we gotta be more careful than that." AT2D Image25.jpg|The Norm Bot demanding to see the boys travel papers Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Buford.jpg|Buford-2 greeting the boys after destroying the Norm Bot are you part oof the resistance.png|"Are you part of the resistance?" The scene shows another Other-Dimensionator made by Doof-1 for Doof-2's plan.png|Doof-1 and Doof-2 with an Other-Dimensionator made by Doofenshmirtz-1 Behold, the Other-Dimensionator!.png|"Behold, the Other-Dimensionator!" Doof-2 and Doof-1's close up.png|Close-up on Doofenshmirtz and his alternate evilself Actually, this is the Other Other-Dimensionator.png|"Actually, this is the Other Other-Dimensionator." The Other-Dimensionator is back in the other dimension.png|"...the Other-Dimensionator is back in the other dimension." Doofenshmirtz-2 glares at Doof-1.png|Doof-2 gives Doofenshmirtz-1 a glare at him Doofenshmirtz-1 turns his head away from Doof-2 to test his Other Dimensionator.png|Doof-1 turns away from his alternate evil self Doofenshmirtz-1 says,"Okay".png|"Okay..." The camera zooms out as Doofenshmirtz-1 approach to the Other Dimensionator for test run.png|Doofenshmirtz-1 walks over to the Other-Dimensionator while the Camera zooms out Step 1 is, push this button.png|"...step 1 is, push this button" Doof-1 pushed a button to open a portal of the Other-Dimensionator.png|Doof-1 pressed a button on the Other-Dimensionator Step 2, stand back in awe!.png|"Step 2, stand back in awe!" Doofenshmirtz-1 stands back to watch the portal open.png|Doof-1 stands back from the Other-Dimensionator Doofenshmirtz-2 gets happy to see if the Other-Dimensionator is working while Doof-1 watches.png|Doof-2 gets excited after Doof-1 pressed a button to open a portal of the Other-Dimensionator The scene of two different Doofenshmirtz gets zoomed out while Other-Dimensionator portal runs to open teleportation.png|Zooms out to the Other-Dimensionator The portal of the Other-Dimensionator attempts to open.png|A spark appears for the portal to open Doof-1's facial expression changes realizing the portal is malfunction.png|Doof-1's realization of the Other-Dimensionator begins to malfunction Doof-2 facial expression changes after the portal of the Other-Dimensionator is malfunctioning.png|Doof-2's facial expression changes realizing that the portal doesn't open The Other-Dimensionator in the 2nd Dimension breaks down.png|The Other-Dimensionator breaks down The scene zoom backs in to Doof-1 and Doof-2.png Doof-1 feels disappointed after he created an Other-Dimensionator that doesn't open.png|Doof-1 feels distraught after the machine breaks down after failing to open a portal Awww.png|"Awww..." Doofenshmirtz-2 glares at Doof-1 and blames him for his failed invention to open the portal.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 gives his 1st Dimension ego an angry glare for his failed invention Doof-2 says "That's it?".png|"That's it?" Er, now that I think about it, those two boys made some modifications to my design which may have allowed it to, you know, work.png|"Er, now that I think about it, those two boys made some modifications to my design which may have allowed to, you know, to work." Great, now I need those two boys?.png|"Great, now I need those two boys?" Doof-1 feels very scared by Doof-2's threat to bring the boys to fix the machine.png|Doof-2 threatens Doofenshmirtz-1 to get Phineas and Ferb to fixed the Other-Dimensionator dgdffsdfsds.png|Perry brought over to Doof-2 by a Norm-Bot after surrendering himself captured.jpg|Perry is trapped in a laundry bin Both Doofenshmirtzes noticed Perry the Platypus captured by a Normbot.png|Both Doofenshmirtzes noticed Perry the Platypus imprisoned in a laundry basket by one of Doof-2's Normbots Both Doofenshmirtzes saying, "Ah, Perry the Platypus!".png|''(both saying): "Ah, Perry the Platypus!" Doof-1 turns his head to his alternative evil self again.png|Doofenshmirtz-1 turns his head and looks at his alter evil self Jinx, you owe me TWO sodas!.png|"Jinx, you owe me TWO sodas!" Doof-2 angrily glares at Doofenshmirtz-1 again.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 angrily glares at Doof-1 for jinxing him in a second time in a row The camera cuts to Perry in laundry wastebasket as his prison cell.png Listen, Perry the Platypus.png|"Listen, Perry the Platypus..." Doof-2 approaches to his prisoner.png|Doof-2 approaches his captive in a laundry basket I know I said if you turned yourself in.png|"...I know I said if you turned yourself in." Doof-2's gets closer to Perry the platypus in his wastebasket.png|Doof-2 gets closer to his prisoner in a wastebasket I wouldn't hurt your friends.png|"I wouldn't hurt your friends..." Doof-2 zooms out from Perry inside in a wastebasket.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 gets back from his prisoner as he zooms out from the wastebasket with Perry inside But change of plans.png|"...but change of plans." Which may involve a little hurting.png|"Now I need to hunt them down which may involve a little hurting." I know that makes me a liar.png|"... I know that makes me a liar." Doof-2 zooms back in again to Perry the Platypus in wastebasket as his prison cell.png|Doof-2 gets closer to Perry again But hello!.png|"...but hello!" Doof-2 says, "Evil!".png|"Evil!" 2nd Dimension Doof's evil smile to Agent P.png|Doof-2's evil smile to Perry the platypus Screenshot - KickItUpANotch4.jpg|Buford-2 leading the boys to Isabella-2's house buford@.png firestorm.png firestorm girls tie them up1.png firestorm girls tie them up2.png Boys with firestorm girls.jpg PFAT2D Image12.jpg|"Whatchya doin'?" Phineas meets Isabella-2.jpg|"Isabella?" Resistance Isabella Stares.jpg|"Do I know you?" I thought you were resisting us.jpg Release them.jpg|"Alright, girls. Release them." Firestorm girls about to release.jpg Milly-2 pulls rope.jpg Holly-2 pulls rope.jpg|Holly pulls the rope Ginger-2 pulls rope.jpg|And so does Ginger. PFAT2D Image18.jpg Image1.png Hghjghjghj.png Hkjhkjhkjhkj.png|"well, we may have someone who can help you.." Dr. Baljeet Sitting in a Chair.jpg If you travel through dimensions....JPG AtSD E3 pictures 40.jpg Bjhghjghjgjh.png|Phineas wondering if they can generate enough energy to reverse the portal. Wild parshnips.png candaceenters.png|"Who made the topiary out of wild parsnips?" why are you here.png|"What are you two doing here?" i'll deal with you later.png|"Never mind, I'll deal with you later." keep my brothers safe.png|"I've been spending all these years trying to keep my brothers safe..." faces.png|"...and suddenly their faces are all over the Doofenchannel!" we need energy.png|Baljeet tells Candace that they need energy to power up a new portal. PFAT2D Image5.jpg|Candace-2 ordering the Resistance to work on creating a portal to return the boys to their dimension ayeaye.png|"Aye! Aye!" Monitor the Doofenchannel.jpg|Candace telling Gretchen to monitor the Doofenchannel Grethen2.png|"I'm on it." Jbkjhkjhjkhjkh.png|"Buford, keep resisting!" And will somebody get rid of that topiary?.png|"Will somebody get rid of that topiary?" Phineas e Ferb O Filme - Através da 2ª Dimensão (Imagem 1494).jpg|Katie and Ginger removing the topiary 294757 110866392351481 100002843614467 59581 854083 n.jpg PFAT2D Image4.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 36.jpg I guess we won't be seeing him any more, except as a platyborg.png|(On TV): "I guess we won't be seeing him any more, except as a platyborg." The TV switches to a test pattern after a Normbot News anchor reported Perry's arrest.png|Switches to Doof-2 as a test pattern It's 3-30, we now conclude our broadcast day.png|(Offscreen on TV): "It's 3:30, we now conclude our broadcast day." Now go to bed!.png|(Voiceover): "Now go to bed!" Alt Candace.jpg Dr. Baljeet with Phineas and Ferb.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg Lost.jpg Mine Cart Escapes ATSD Pic14.png PFAT2D Image20.jpg Cuts to two Normbots at the scene.png|A shadow figure appears behind the Normbots Doof-1 appears after the Normbots cornered Phineas-1, Ferb-1, Candace-1, Isabella-2, and Buford-2.png|Doof-1 Appears And if it was light, you would've seen us and run away, hence ruining the trap!.png|"And if it was light, you would've seen us and run away, hence ruining the trap!" Doof-2 appears as well along with Doofenshmirtz-1.png|Doof-2 appears too Doof-2 brings Agent P by collar chain to confront them.png|Doof-2 brings Perry the Platypus in a chain collar as his captive I think they get that.png|"I think they get that." The camera zooms to Perry who's wearing a chain collar.png Agent P's close up on noticing Phineas and Ferb to be rescued.png|Agent P noticed the kids in danger and a trap set up by both Doofenshmirtz's Phineas pauses as he looks at the Normbots for a second.png|Phineas pauses for a few seconds Phineas looks at Doofenshmirtz-2 with his prisoner pet Perry the platypus.png|He looks at Doof-2, Doof-1, and Agent P held captive by both Doofenshmirtz's So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped.png|"So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped." The Camera shows Doof-2, the Normbots, and Perry the Platypus.png I got you, and I got your little friends, too!.png|"I got you, and I got your little friends, too!" Doof-2 points to Perry the Platypus.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 points to Agent P Game over!.png|"Game over!" You lose!.png|"You Lose!" I win!.png|"I win!" Mark this the hour of your doom, Perry the Platypus.png|"Mark this the hour of your doom, Perry the Platypus." 2nd Dimension Doof points to Agent P for his doom.png|Doof-2 points to his captive again Doof-2 gets back from his prisoner as he looks at his watch.png|Doof-2 looks at his watch as he gets back from Perry the Platypus Three-forty.png|"Three-forty..." Doof-2 looks at the time on his watch.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 looks at the time on the watch I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it.png|"I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it." Doof-2 shows his watch to Perry the Platypus.png|He shows Perry the Platypus the watch on his wrist Doof-2 points his watch that has hash marks to Perry as he describes it.png|Doof-2 points his watch that has little wierd number to his prisoner, Perry the Platypus It doesn't even have numbers on it.png|"It doesn't even have numbers on it." Let's just say it's between 3-30 and 4-00, Eastern Standard Time.png|"Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4:00, Eastern Standard Time." Monogram showering.jpg|Perry showing a hologram of a naked Monogram taking a shower, much to his embarrassment. Doofenshmirtz-1 notices a hologram of Major Monogram showering.png|Doof-1 noticed Major Monogram showering naked via hologram Ahhhhhhhhhh!.png|(Looks away disgusted): "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Doofenshmirtz-2 notices a hologram of Major Monogram showering, too.png|Doof-2 noticed the same thing as his 1st dimension Ahhhhhhhhh!.png|(Looks away disgusted): "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Cut's to Doof-2's legs as he gets distracted from a hologram of Major Monogram naked in the shower.png Doof-2 drops his chain collar as he gets distracted from diversion.png|Doof-2 lets go of the leash of a chain collar that Perry is in The leash of Perry's chain collar allows him to escape from his distraction.png|The dropped leash allows Perry the platypus to escape Platyborg doesn't look.png|Platyborg looking away in disgust. The norm bots don't look.png|The Norm Bots looking away in disgust. Phineas and ferb don't look.png|Even Phineas and Ferb can't stand the sight of that. Doof-2's gets distracted still.png|Doof-2 still distracted from Agent P Doofenshmirtz-2 noticed the kids escaping.png|Doof-2 notices Perry and the kids escaping Doofenshmirtz-2 turns his head to stop the kids from escaping.png They're getting away!.png|"They're getting away!" PFAT2D Image13.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch9.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 33.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg Alt Buford and Isabella.jpg Alt gang.jpg NormpatrolBots2.jpg NormpatrolBots1.jpg Perry in mine cart.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.jpg YouAreOnYourOwn.png CapturedByNormBots.png Captured and Fed to the Goozim The Normbots hold Phineas and Ferb in Doof-2's lair.png|In Doof-2's underground lair, Phineas and Ferb held upon Normbots Now you have no choice but to fix my machine.png|"Now you have no choice but to fix my machine." No-1.png|"No." That's not one of your choices.png|"That's not one of your choices." Fix my machine-1.png|"Fix my machine!" No-2.png|"No." They turn their heads to Candace who speaks first.png|They overhear Candace speaking The camera shows Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Agent P held by Doof-2's Normbots along with their leader.png|The camera shows Candace and Agent P held by Normbots Candace turns her head to Perry the Platypus disguised as a secret agent in a fedora.png So, I think I'm up to date on the whole Perry-agent thing.png|"So I think I'm up to date on the whole Perry-agent thing." They stare at Candace after asking Doof-2's identity name.png|They glare at Candace for a few moments prior to telling Phineas to fix his other-Dimensionator The boys turn their heads back to Doof-2.png Doof-2 angrily glares at Phineas.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 gets angrily with Phineas Fix it!.png|"Fix it!" No-3.png|"No." Cuts to Doofenshmirtz-2's close up.png|Close-up of Doof-2's angrily face Look, I would make myself do it.png|"Look, I would make myself do it..." Doof-2 points to his 1st Dimension self.png|Doof-2 points to his 1st dimension self after he cannot fix the other-Dimensionator But apparently, he's an idiot.png|"...but apparently, he's an idiot." Doof-2 says,"Hey!".png|"Hey!" Doof-2 gets even more angrier to Phineas.png Fix the machine!-1.png|"Fix my machine!" No-4.png|"No." All right then.png|(Angrily): "All right then." You've forced my hand.png|"...you've forced my hand." Doof-2 uses his hand to grab something in his black lab coat.png Doof-2 sneers at Phineas as he has his hand in his lab coat.png Doof-2 pulls out a sock puppet from his coat.png|Doof-2 pulls a sock puppet out from his lab coat Doof-2 uses his sock puppet to force Phineas to fix the Other-Dimensionator.png Fix the machine!-2.png|(in a sock puppet voice): "Fix the machine!" No-5.png|"No!" Doof-2 says, "Really?".png|"Really?" When I was your age, I did anything a puppet told me to do.png|"When I was your age, I did anything a puppet told me to do." Doofenshmirtz-2 looks at his sock puppet realizing that he can tell him what to do.png|He looks at his handmade sock puppet realizing that it can't tell him to do How old do you think we are?.png|"How old do you think we are?" Doofenshmirtz-2 puts his sock puppet away in his lab coat.png|Doof-2 puts his sock puppet away in his lab coat I don't know.png|"I don't know." One, two?.png|"one, two?" It's hard to tell with the one eye.png|"It's hard to tell with the one eye." Doof-2 points to his only eye with his finger.png|He points to his only eye to Phineas Doof-2 turns away from Phineas for a few seconds.png Doofenshmirtz-2 says, "Anyway".png|"Anyway..." Doofenshmirtz-2 turns his head to Phineas.png I don't know why you're being so uncooperative.png|"...I don't know why you're being so uncooperative." All I'm asking you to do is make my machine work.png|"All I'm asking you to do is make my machine work..." Doofenshmirtz-2 uses his hand gestures on needing Phineas to fix the machine.png An aerial view of two Doofenshmirtzes, Normbots, and the Flynn-Fletcher kids and their pet held by a few Normbots.png|Aerial view of Doof-2's hideout along with his captured prisoners and his massive army of Normbots So I can invade and conquer your world and enslave your loved ones.png|"...so I can invade and conquer your world and enslave your loved ones." The camera cuts back to Phineas facing and eyeing at Doofenshmirtz-2.png See, that's just it.png|"See, that's just it." Why would we do something that would lead to our own self-destruction?.png|"Why would we do something that would lead to our own self-destruction?" Doof-2 and Phineas watches Doof-1 explaining about the self-destruct button on the Other-Dimensionator.png|Phineas and Doofenshmirtz-2 watch Doof-1 experiement on the self-destruct button on the Other-Dimensionator Doof-1 finally fixes the Other-Dimensionator.png|Doofenshmirtz-1 finally fixes the machine after Phineas said about the self-destruct button Doof-1 gets back while the portal attempts to open again.png|Doofenshmirtz-1 gets back to watch the portal open Green Static of the portal attempts to open of the Other-Dimensionator.png Doof-1 is finally successful after he fixes the Other-Dimensionator.png|The Other-Dimensionator works after Doof-1 fixed it It's working!-1.png|"It's working!" Doof-2, Phineas, and Ferb watch the portal after Doof-1 fixes it.png The portal opens of the Other-Dimensionator in the 2nd Dimension.png|"It's Working!" Doof-2 and Phineas watched Doof-1's success on fixing the machine.png|Doof-2 and Phineas are surprised after Doof-1 fixed the other-Dimensionator It's functioning properly!.png|(Offscreen): "I's functioning properly!" Doof-2 says, "Well".png|"Well..." Doofenshmirtz-2 turns his head to Phineas to face the ultimate penalty.png|He turns his head to Phineas Look who just became redundant.png|"look who just became redundant." Doof-2 smirks and mocks at Phineas for being helpless.png|Doofenshmirtz-2 smirks at Phineas Doof-2 is about to say a penalty-related punishment.png Send them to their doom!.png|"Send them to their Doom!" Yes, her too.png|"Yes, her too." Yes yes, everyone.png|"Yes, yes, everyone." Doom, doom, doom.png|"Doom, doom, doom..." And....png|"and..." Doof-1 and Doof-2 say, "Doom".png|(Both): "Doom!" Doof-2 glares at Doof-1 with his only eye with annoyance.png|Doof-2 gets fed up with Doofenshmirtz-1 Doof-1 says, "Jinx!" for the third time in a roll.png|"Jinx!" You owe me three sodas.png|"You owe me three sodas." Okay, doom for him, too.png|(As Doof-2 walks off): "Okay, doom for him, too." Doof-1 gets betrayed by his alternate self.png|Doof-1 realizes that his evil alternative self betrayed him Doof-1 says, "What?".png|"What?" But, but I'm you!.png|"But, but I'm you!" Doof-2's sock puppet appears again.png|Doof-2 brings out his sock puppet again to Doofenshmirtz-1 Doom!.png|"Doom!" Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet.png|" Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet..." I'd have two nickels.png|"...I'd have two nickels." Which isn't a lot.png|"Which isn't a lot." But it's weird that it happened twice, right?.png|"But it's weird that it happened twice, right?" Doofenshmirtz-2 appears on a large TV screen.png|Doof-2 appears on a large TV screen Doof-2 on the TV screen does a come on gesture to the prisoners.png|Doof-2's prisoners walking in the Doom Come on, keep trudging.png|Come on, keep trudging. Doof-1, Candace-1, Ferb-1, Phineas-1, and Perry-1 continue walking in chains.png|The prisoners walk the way while Doof-2 raises his hands gleefully Doof-2 does a hand gesture the way to the doom.png|Doof-2 leads the prisoners to the doom Doom is that-away!.png|"Doom is that-away!" Cuts to Doof-2 on a TV, the prisoners, Doof-2's guards, and a large covered item.png And now for my all-time favorite game.png|"And now for my all-time favorite game..." A tarp appears to pull the cover off the item.png Doof-2 on a TV screen to watch his prisoners play a game in the Doom.png Doof-2 says, "Love it!".png|"Love it!" Doof-1 noticed the pathway is retracting.png|Doof-1 noticed the pathway is retracting Doof-1 attempts to reach the bridge pathway before it retracts.png|Doofenshmirtz-1 tries to reach the bridge Doof-1 is a little too late reach the bridge pathway.png|Doof-1's failure success to reach the bridge as Doof-2 (In the TV) watches his prisoners Doof-1 says, "Whoa, whoa".png|"Whoa, Whoa." AT2D - Hold the phone.png AT2D - I could be useful.png PFAT2D Image14.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 42.jpg |"ROOOOOOAR!" Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas and Ferb in Chains.jpg AT2D - Doom!.png AT2D - Doof-2 claps his hands.png Doof Says "Aw, Pooh".jpg |"....Oh, pooh." AT2D - Cranky, cranky, cranky.png AT2D - Oh, I love the crank!.png Whoa.png Ferb change robot.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof Falling.jpg AT2D - A Normbot is about to crash with another Normbot.png AT2D - Explosion.png AT2D - Doof-2 on TV feels surprised.png AT2D - Yes!-2.png AT2D - Go, Goozim!.png AT2D - A Normbot appears with a muffin on a tray.png AT2D - It's muffin time, sir.png AT2D - Already?.png AT2D - Doof-2 turns and gets his muffin from his servant.png AT2D - Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Doof Chained.png Climbing Down the Cage.jpg Candace Catches the Keys.jpg |candace-1 catches the keys Doof Wants to Be Unlocked... Later.jpg|"Oh you caught it! Here, unlock me..." AT2D - Doof-2 munching on muffins.png AT2D - Doof-2 noticed his prisoners trying to escape from the shackles.png AT2D - More guards!.png AT2D - A Normbot comes with a tray full of muffins.png AT2D - It's muffin time, sir!.png AT2D - You're broken!.png AT2D - Doof-2 tosses a muffin to one of his Normbots.png AT2D - Goozim roaring.png AT2D - More Guards appear and swarm to the prisoners.png AT2D - A rumbling gnome.png AT2D - A crack appears on the TV screen.png AT2D - Doof-2 on TV angrily glares.png AT2D - Doof-2 on TV noticed a crack coming from someone.png AT2D - giant screen TV cracked.png|Giant TV screen cracked Candace-2 Tries to Push Giant Lawn Gnome.jpg |candace-2 tries to push the lawn gnome AT2D - A giant gnome gets tipped over by Candace-2.png|A giant gnome fall after being tipped over my Candace (2nd Dimension) Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Candace (2).jpg Candace-2 Attaches Hook.jpg Phineas catch!.jpg Perry SCARED!.jpg|Oh no! The Goozim's gonna eat me! AT2D - The gang fall after Agent P let go from the cage from outside.png|The gang fall into a pit of lava PFAT2D Image16.jpg|"Raaargh!" AT2D - The Goozim dives and follows them into the lava.png|The Goozim dives into a pit of lava as he follows the gang. open-the-portal.jpg AT2D - Doof-2 looks through the giant cracked TV screen.png small goozim.jpg GoozimDefeat.png AT2D - They opened another portal!.png|"They opened another portal!" AT2D - Go after them!.png|"Go after them!" AT2D - Doof-2's Normbots follow them into portal to capture them.png AT2D - The Gnome swings on by the Normbots by Candace-2.png AT2D - Doof-2 looks at Candace-2 after she swings and destroys the Normbots.png AT2D - And her!.png|"And her!" AT2D - That banshee screaming girl.png|"That banshee screaming girl." Vlcsnap-2019-07-28-18h53m21s269.png|"Get her too!" MaskingMyInsecuties.jpg|"I use aggression to mask my insecurities!" Candace-2IsCaptured.png AT2D - Doof-2 looks at captured Candace-2 by his Normbots.png AT2D - The portal closed, sir.png|"The portal closed, sir." AT2D - Oh, pooh.png|"Oh, pooh." AT2D - Time to start the invasion!.png|"Oh, well." AT2D - Oh, well.png|"Time to start the invasion!" AT2D - And somebody get me a muffin!.png|"And somebody get me a muffin!" "Brand New Reality" Screenshot - KickItUpANotch8.jpg ATSD Pic9.png Giant Man in Bathroom Dimension.jpg|"If there's no hospitality..." Ferb, Phineas, Candace Fall Through Hole in Floor.jpg|"...You can be light..." Phin, doof, ferb, perry, and candy in the bath.png|"...(I guess I'll see you around), you've got no obligations..." AT2D Image6.jpg|"...Nothin' holding you down..." ATSD Pic.png|"...Find..." AtSD DXD promo 12.jpg|"...A new..." AtSD DXD promo 13.jpg|"...Situation and say..." The alien dimension.png|"...(I guess I'll see you around), you've got no time to waste..." Perry and the planet.png|"...On sentimentality..." GGG.jpg|"...A brand new reality..." Doof is a bridge.jpg|"...A particle duality..." Zebradimension.JPG|"...A new dimensionality, yeah (yeah!)..." Doofenshmirtz shoe error.jpg zebra with news.jpg|"...(I guess I'll see you around), well sometimes it's appropriate to stop for a snack..." Kick It Up a Notch - Giant Floating Baby Head Dimension.jpg|"...If you do then I hope you get back, (I guess I'll see you around)..." Phineas, Ferb, Candy, Perry, and Doof in Chandelier.jpg|"...Hopping clockwise through dimensions is a dangerous thing. But it seems to help a lot if we sing..." Chandalier dimension.JPG|"...And we can sing about..." Ducks hitting each other dimension.jpg Geometric dimension1.JPG|"...A brand new..." Geometric dimension2.JPG|"...Reality..." Geometric dimension3.JPG|"...A brand..." Shrink onto perry.JPG|"...New..." Perry stretchy.JPG|"...Reality..." Phin, Ferb, Candy, Doof, and Perry Run Through a Dimension.jpg Another dimension.JPG Something that looks like trees dimension.jpg Other another dimension.JPG 6th Dimension in the Movie.png Swirlydimension.JPG Pipe dimension.JPG Zebrasdimension.JPG Something that looks like eggs dimension.jpg Bunny carrot dimension.JPG Candy cane dimension.JPG Huge eye dimension.jpg Green dimension.JPG Eye and mouth dimension.JPG Back Home AT2D - The camera shows DEI at sunset.png AT2D - Doof-2 opens the roof at DEI in the 1st Dimension.png AT2D - The roof is opened for Doof-2's plan to invade the Tri-State Area.png AT2D - I spy with my one little eye.png|"I spy with my one little eye..." AT2D - a new Tri-State Area that's one dictator short of a dictatorship.png|"...a new Tri-State Area that's one dictator short of a dictatorship." AT2D - Doof-2 walks over to the Other-Dimensionator.png AT2D - Well, that's all about to change.png|"Well, that's all about to change." AT2D - Doof-2 pushes a button to activate the platform to rise.png|Doof-2 pushes a button to raise the portal AT2D - The portal of the Other-Dimensionator rises up.png AT2D - Pretty soon.png|"Pretty soon..." AT2D - Doof-2 climbs up to the controls via ladder.png|Doof-2 uses a ladder to climb up to the controls. AT2D - Doof-2 reaches up to the control area.png|Doof-2 made it all the way up to the controls. AT2D - I'll be ruling over two Tri-State Area's, a virtual Six-State Area!.png|"...I'll be ruling over two Tri-State Area's, a virtual Six-State Area!" AT2D - Doof-2 hits a button to activate Normbots.png|Doof-2 activates Normbot button NormBotsEnteringThePrimeDimension.png|Norm-Bots entering into the original dimension AT2D Image9.jpg MonogramintheMovie.jpg attackrobot.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch23.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Alt Candace.jpg Candace, her brothers and Jeremy (2D).jpg|"You think I'm smart and courageous?" 319622 110866485684805 100002843614467 59587 4480510 n.jpg Part of the Resistance.png Alt. Phin, Ferb, Candy hug.png|Alt. Phineas, Ferb, Candace hug Stacy talking with the Mysterious Force.jpg AT2D Image8.jpg|"There are robots all over the tri-state area!" ...And now for the weather.jpg|"...and now for the weather" Screenshot - KickItUpANotch13.jpg PFAT2D Image17.jpg PutOnYourDooferalls.jpg|"You have a new leader. Put on your Dooferalls!" 36InchWaist.jpg|"36-inch waist." AT2D - Doof-2 laughs maniacally.png|Doof-2 laughing triumphantly as he is about to accomplish his goal AT2D - Doof-2 looks down at the Normbots.png|Doof-2 watching in delight as the Norm Bots swarm around the Tri-State Area AT2D - The Normbots swarm around the city in the Tri State Area.png|The Normbots march through the Tri-State Area AT2D Evil News Update Image23.jpg|Several animal agents taking action by fighting against the Norm Bots AT2D Evil News Update Image24.jpg AnimalAgents.jpg|The animal agents ending up being compromised by the Norm-Bots Perryandtheagents.jpg|Agent P in action perry grasps the norm-bot.jpg|Agent P in action Screenshot - KickItUpANotch24.jpg GrabbingPerry.png ATSD Pic2.png PlatyPoundIt.jpg Robot Dog.png|ROVER Phineas and Perry Hug.jpg|Phineas hugs Perry Baljeet as the Beak Answers Phone.jpg Jenny Monster Truck A2SD.JPG new Fireside Girls in the movie.jpg Santa's Sleigh's Cameo in AT2D.jpg Is this melissa.JPG Django A2SD.JPG Albert's Cameo in AT2D.jpg Phin, Ferb, Perry on robot dog and mechanical bulls.jpg Phineas and Ferb's Inventions before Robot Riot.jpg "Robot Riot" Robot Riot.jpg ASTD Pic10.png|Love Händel AT2D Image3.jpg ATSD Pic13.png Robot riot.png Lovehandelonrover.jpg AT2D Image13.jpg Candace Tree House ATSD.jpg ATSD Pic8.png Screenshot - KickItUpANotch3.jpg unicorn kiddie ride.jpg|Isabella about to jump off her unicorn Screenshot - KickItUpANotch5.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch6.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch20.jpg|"Yes!" Baljeet in Beak suit.jpg Danny & Bobbi Sing Robot Riot.jpg Robot robot.jpg ATSD - Ferb with mechanical cows.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch10.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch15.jpg|Perry using a grapple hook to pull himself and Phineas up to Doof's building. Screenshot - KickItUpANotch16.jpg|Phineas and Perry arriving at the top of Doof's building. AT2D - Phineas and Agent P spot Doof-2 manning the controls.png|They spot Doofenshmirtz-2 controlling the Normbots AT2D Image4.jpg|Phineas and Perry preparing to take down Doof-2. AT2D - Phineas spy on Doof-2.png|Phineas peaks at Doof-2 prior defeating him Agent P and Phineas approach to Doof-2 quietly.png|Phineas and Agent P sneak carefully to Doof-2 AT2D - Perry the Platyborg stops them from defeating his leader.png|General Platyborg stops Phineas and Agent P from defeating Doof-2 ThrowingDownPhineas&Perry.png|Platyborg throwing down both Phineas and Perry to stop them from foiling Doof-2. Doof 2 works on the other-dimensionator while Phineas uses Perry's grappler to reach the portal.png|Phineas prepares to reach the portal while Doofenshmirtz 2 works on the keyboard on the Other-Dimensionator. Doof 2 hears Phineas reaching the portal using Perry's grappler while he works on his other-dimensionator.png|Doofenshmirtz 2 hears before he turns his head to Phineas. Doof 2 turns head to Phineas 1.png|Doofenshmirtz 2 turns his head to Phineas after he hears Phineas trying to reach the portal. Doof 2 turns head to Phineas 2.png What?.png|"What?" Phineas is about to reach the portal to deactivate while Doof 2 looks at Phineas using a grappler.png Doof 2 spots Phineas.png|Doofenshmirtz 2 sees Phineas trying to reach the dimension portal using Perry's grappler. Doof 2 notices Phineas's plan to get to the portal.png|Doofenshmirtz 2 notices Phineas getting to the portal to deactivate the portal. Doof 2 prepares to grab something from his coat to stop Phineas from reaching the portal.png Doof 2 grabs something in his coat to stop Phineas from preventing to deactivate the portal.png|Doofenshmirtz grabs something to stop Phineas. Doof 2 grabs a razor disc from his coat.png|Doofenshmirtz gets a razor disc from his coat to stop Phineas from getting to the portal. Doof 2 says "Oh!".png|"Oh!" Doofenshmirtz-2 prepares to aim his target with his razor disc.png Doof 2 prepares to toss the razor disc at Phineas.png|Doofenshmirtz 2 prepares to toss the razor disc at Phineas. Doof 2 aims for his target.png|Doofenshmirtz 2 aiming at Phineas with his razor disc. Doof 2 tossing a razor disc at Phineas as his target 1.png|Doofenshmirtz 2 tossing a razor as his target. Doof 2 tossing a razor disc at Phineas as his target 2.png Doof 2 tossing a razor disc at Phineas as his target 3.png Doof 2 tossing a razor disc at Phineas as his target 4.png ThrowingARazorDisc.png|Doof-2 throwing a razor disc to stop Phineas from getting to the portal. Doof 2 smiles evilly 1.png Doof 2 smiles evilly 2.png Doof 2 smiles evilly 3.png PerryVsPerry.jpg|Perry getting into a fight with Platyborg. Screenshot - KickItUpANotch22.jpg|Doof-2 attacking Phineas with a lamp post. Screenshot - KickItUpANotch17.jpg|Doof-2 fixing his satellite to keep the Norm Bots in check. Isabella with baseball launcher.JPG|"Go help Phineas!" Ferb and the Platypult.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch7.jpg Wear ferb's clothes.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 with Baseball Launcher.jpg|Doof-2 snatching Phineas' Baseball Launcher. ABrandNewBoyBorg.png|Doof-2 announcing his next move to turn Perry into another Platyborg. ABrandNewPlatyborg.png|Doof-2 announcing to turn Phineas into a Boy-borg as well. PlatyborgIsDefeated.jpg|Platyborg is defeated AboutToChangeRightNow.png|Doof-2 attempting to strike Phineas with the Baseball Launcher. 6590.PNG 6591.PNG NormBotsAreDefeated.jpg|The Norm Bots are defeated OneLastTrickUpMySleeve.png|Doof-2 branding a giant robot version of himself as a backup plan. AT2D Image12.jpg|"One more trick up my sleeve because, I'm in the sleeve!" Parallel Doofenshmirtz ATSD.jpg Screenshot 2016-03-18 at 10.36.29 PM.png|Perry and the boys cringing in fear as Doof-2 is about to kill them. DoofToTheRescue.png|Doof coming to the rescue by angrily ordering his evil counterpart to stop. InAMiddleSomethingHere.png TakeMyChooChoo.png|Doof giving his Choo-Choo to Doof-2 to change his mind. Doofenshmirtz 2 with Choo-Choo.jpg 293445 114133225358131 100002843614467 73217 1074786396 n.jpg Saying Good-bye/Alt Doof gets arrested AT2D Image24.jpg|Doof-2 agreeing never to return to the original dimension again 41.PNG|Doof-2 returning to his dimension, only to get caught by the Firestorm Girls Firestorm Girls.jpg|The Firestorm Girls await for Doof-2's return Monogram-2_with_Firestorm_Girls.jpg|"Book him, ladies." arrestted.jpg|Doof-2 lamenting over his crimes as he is taken into custody AT2D Candace-2 agreeing with Candace-1.jpg Hugging Candaces.PNG|The two Candaces hugging each other before saying goodbye It's our Perry!.jpg|Phinea-2s and Ferb-2 find their Perry, whose been freed from his evil programming mostly made of metal now.jpg PFAT2D Image19.jpg So our choice is to.JPG either forget the best day ever.JPG forget the greatest adventure we've ever had.JPG and forget meeting Agent P.JPG or remember today.JPG|"Or remember today..." but never see Perry again.JPG|"...but never see perry again." worried about never seeing Perry again.JPG Well, we've had a lot of great days.JPG but we only have one Perry.JPG Phineas - Agreed.JPG Yeah!.JPG Memory Wipe lab.PNG Ferb hugs perry.png Phineas hugs perry.png Monagram crying.png|"Sir, are you crying?" Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg Um Major Monogram.jpg|"Um, Major Monogram?" Isabella and Phineas as Major Monogram responds.jpg|"Uh...yes?" So, none of us will remember any of today.jpg|"So, none of us will remember any of today?" The amnesia-inator.png|"That's right." Isabella says good.jpg|"Good!" Isabella going to kiss Phineas.jpg Isabella going to kiss Phineas 2.jpg Surprise kiss.jpg|Isabella kisses Phineas. Isabella and Phineas after their first kiss.jpg Phineas gasps after Isabella kisses him.jpg Phineas was surprise by the kiss.jpg|"Isabella!" Hit it, Carl!.jpg|"Hit it, Carl!" Wait wait wait.jpg|"Wait, wait, wait...!" "Takin' Care of Things" Perry sad.png Ulpoading the photos.png Import pictures.png PnF AT2D 06.jpg PnF AT2D 07.jpg PnF AT2D 08.jpg PnF AT2D 09.jpg|"Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things..." PnF AT2D 10.jpg|"Went from a pair of jokers..." PnF AT2D 11.jpg|"To a couple of kings..." PnF AT2D 12.jpg|"...It goes to show you never know..." PnF AT2D 13.jpg|"...just what a shuffle brings..." PnF AT2D 14.jpg|"...Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things!" Perry smiles.png Perry 's Extra Photo.png|Perry's extra photo, which is seen on the DVD and some other countries. PF movie credits.jpg|The movie credits with "Takin' Care of Things" playing "Kick It Up A Notch" Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Ferb, and Slash.jpg Stage and Fireworks HD.png KickItUpaNotch1.jpg imagesCA03VR8U.jpg If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in.jpg File:Ferb with Slash.PNG Kick It Up a Notch - Phineas, Agent P, and Buford.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Slash.jpg We've got heads full of dreams.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Buford.jpg We're takin' off like we're in a supersonic jet.jpg Baljeet on Buford's drums.png Perry playing the bass.PNG Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb, Slash, Buford, and Agent P.jpg Kick It Up a Notch - Ferb.jpg Slash WOW.png Kick It Up a Notch - Doof-2 and Platyborg.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch12.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch18.jpg ending kiuan.jpg Deleted Scenes "Mysterious Force" It gives me pain.jpg But no one else ever can see.jpg I just want the truth known.jpg Mysterious Force 08.jpg Mysterious Force 14.jpg Mysterious Force 09.jpg Mysterious Force 15.jpg Mysterious Force 17jpg.jpg Mysterious Force 16.jpg Whatever they build every day.jpg mysterious force.jpg Mysterious Force 10.jpg Mysterious Force 11.jpg Mysterious Force 12.jpg It's some mysterious force.jpg Candace.MysteriousForce.png Stacy claps.jpg Mysterious Force 02.jpg Some mysterious force.jpg Mysterious Force 04.jpg Other Deleted Scenes Doof laghing.png Vanessa The Movie Deleted Scene .jpg|"You're not normal, dad." Doof and his doll.png|"Why, thank you, Vanessa!" Vanessa 2nd Dimension.jpg|"Dad, did you outlaw Tony Marzulo?" Vanessa 2.png|Vanessa-2 rudely ignoring Doof Blimp doom.png|"So this is it? This is what it's like to be doomed: flying around in a blimp? It really is awful." ATSDdeltedscene.jpg|"No, I think the dooming is happening down there." Doom building.png|"Oh cool! That looks much more exciting." Inventions Recreated.jpg|All of Phineas and Ferb's inventions, recreated in Agent P's lair. "He Trusted Us After All".jpg|Phineas realizes that Perry DID trust them after all. Firestorm girls memory wipe.png|Doofenshmirtz is gone with Memory Wipe with the Firestorm Girls instead of the Fireside Girls Normbot newscaster.png|A Normbot giving the weather broadcast All projects.png|All of the boys' big ideas after replication He Trusted Us After All.png Agent T Robot Riot.png Rip Out Your CPU and Show it to You Still Processing.png Gretchen screaming.jpg Candace screaming.png Promotional images ATSDlogo2.jpg|Teaser Poster AF CARTEL 70X100 P&F.JPG|The Spanish Theatrical Poster Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension Dutch theatrical poster.jpg|Dutch theatrical poster. polish poster.jpg|Polish poster. 308468_248833411834513_163137463737442_722467_819769600_n.jpg|Hebrew poster. PAF Across2ndDimension RusPoster.jpg|Russian poster Poster PFP DC.jpg|Poster with Phineas, Ferb, and Perry. AT2D Evil Poster.jpg|Poster with Doofenshmirtz and Platyborg. Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension promotional image.jpg|Official Final Poster Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension.png|The logo revealed in the first teaser. Phineas and Ferb The Movie logo.png|Logo without "Across the 2nd Dimension" lettering. PAFAT2ndD ruslogo.png|Russian logo of movie Phineas and Ferb Logo - Style ATSD.jpg Across2d.jpg ATSD This Summer.jpg|"This Summer..." ATSDlogo1.jpg ATSD- Day Of Premiere.jpg|"... Premieres Friday, August 5 8/7c on Disney Channel!" AtSD DXD promo 14.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb: The Movie on Disney XD!" Phineas and Ferb Facebook Movie Profile Pic.jpg|Official "Phineas and Ferb" Facebook profile picture ATSD Junior Novel Official Cover.jpg|The Junior Novel. ATSD Mix 'n Match book.jpg|Mix & Match. Across the Second Dimension Wii.jpg|The video game (Wii version). PnF A1&2D soundtrack.jpg|The soundtrack. ATSD Image.JPG 7.png 1.png 2.png 4.png 3.png Sneak Peak 2011 Perry.PNG|Sneak Peak 2011 Perry 1280x800 wallpapers DC-1-.jpg|Website wallpaper. Slash Promo Photo.jpg|Kick It Up A Notch promo picture Perry the Platyborg front & back.jpg|Platyborg from the front and back. The 5th Dimension.PNG|The 5th Dimension on the website Phineas-normal and agent.png|Phineas: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Ferb-normal and agent.png|Ferb: 1st and 2nd Dimension comparison. Phineas-1.png|"Phineas" logo. Phineas ATSD Icon 3.jpg|"Phineas!" Ferb ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Ferb!" Ferb ATSD Icon.jpg|"Ferb!" ATSD Perry.png|"Perry!" Agent P ATSD Icon.jpg|"Agent P!" ATSD Candace.jpg|"Candace!" Doof ATSD Icon 2.jpg|"Doofenshmirtz!" 2nd Dimension Phineas Flynn.png|Alternate Phineas 2nd Dimension Ferb Fletcher.png|Alternate Ferb 2nd dimension candace small.png|Alternate Candace 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2.png|Alternate Candace fighting Perry the Platyborg.png|Alternate Perry (Platyborg) 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.png|Alternate Doofenshmirtz 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Alternate Isabella 2nd Dimension Baljeet.png|Alternate Baljeet (or Dr. Baljeet) 2nd Dimension Buford Van Stomm.png|Alternate Buford 2d-doof-group.png|The two Doofemshmirtz and Platyborg. 2dimension-PFPs.png|Phineas, Ferb, and their 2nd Dimension counterparts. Resistance.png|The Resistance 6th Dimension.jpg|The 6th Dimension perry vs perry.jpg|Promotional Image of Perry fighting his 2nd Dimension counterpart PFAT2D Image 11.jpg|Perry's secret revealed promotional image tło.jpg at2d everyone.jpg At2d poster setup.png at2d poster setup 2.jpg at2d guitar.jpg Storyboard images Perry vs. Perry.JPG|Agent P vs. Platyborg Candace-atsd.JPG P&FAT2D P&G.JPG|Phineas with the Goozim behind him Phineas and the Volcano.JPG Phineas and Perry.JPG|Phineas and Perry Phineas scetch.png Rover scetch.png 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' }} Category: Episode galleries pt-br:Galeria:Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão